1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee pads.
2. Description of Related Art
Knee pads are well known for protecting the knees while working or while playing sports. One common type of knee pad for construction work includes a cushion section which fits over the knee. A knee cup of rigid plastic is attached to the cushion section by stitching. The rigid knee cup allows the user to move around easily by swiveling and sliding on the knees. The rigid knee cup is particularly useful on floors with tile, cement, or carpeted surfaces. The cushion section typically includes a foam pad to cushion the knee and the knee cup.
The rigid plastic knee cup is very useful in some situations, but has several disadvantages. Some surfaces, such as wood flooring, are scratched by the rigid plastic. For these surfaces, expensive specialty knee pads must be used. The smooth shell of the rigid plastic knee cup makes it unsuitable for roof work and other situations where traction is important.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,048 to Swenson discloses a knee protector having two bands of elastic material stitched to a rubber cushioning pad. The length of each band is adjustable by a three-bar fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,448 to Johnson, Jr. discloses a knee brace that functions to support and stabilize the patella of the knee. An inflatable U-shaped air cell extends to either side of the patella. The air cell may be inflated by mouth pressure through a tube and valve. The-straps are secured around the leg and the air cell by hook and loop fastener. A backing member of open cell polyurethane foam is located between the knee and the air cell, and has a perforation to permit the crown of the patella to extend through.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,843 to Watson et al. teaches an air pressure knee brace apparatus having valve means to allow the user to adjust the desired amount of support pressure. The pneumatic chamber has an aperture located directly over the kneecap. The adjustment straps include buckles to control the tension around the knee. The front of the apparatus is composed of neoprene, while the pneumatic chamber is made of latex rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,955 to Gongea discloses a knee pad for athletes which includes a stretchable elastic region connecting the various cushion regions. The fastening strips also attach to the elastic region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,292 to Hargens discloses a knee pad unit having a hard outer plastic shell. Inflatable pneumatic tubes are attached to the shell by VELCRO fasteners. The tubes are inflated by a hand held air pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,252 to Oetting et al. teaches a knee pad having first and second protective paddings hinged to one another. The paddings are formed of cushioned foam in fabric liners. The straps are secured with hook and loop fasteners and may be composed of elastic. A high impact plastic shell is attached to the front face with hook and loop fastener.
German Patent No. DE 4200056-A1 discloses a knee pad having rubber walls doubled to form a pocket-type hollow cavity containing elastomeric foam.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.